prettylittleliarsabcfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasha Pieterse
dear sasha pieterse my name is abbym dugas i will be your new enmey your e best friend has been long time i need you i want too help you i want two be vivaindarkbloom who is that person is you thankyou foreverything i want you gonna be a teacher inn rosewood highschool just take it take this job of yours nicework i am your e bigest fan in the whole world ido like you so much i trust you okay Sasha Pieterse (born February 17, 1996) is an American singer and actress. In her younger years, Sasha has managed to build and maintain a working resume with countless appearances on TV shows and movies. Starting with just the additional commercial role Sasha grew into an incredible star. Not only does she act, but she can also sing and play guitar. At the age of 6 years old, Sasha Pieterse made her first appearance on Television. Co-starring in a WB Comedy TV Series, Family Affair (2002) as Buffy, she captured the hearts of the nation. As she grew older she developed life in the land of showbiz. Born in Johannesburg, South Africa, the curly haired child got her break. She was raised in Las Vegas, but moved to Los Angeles to further her career. At a young age, her parents noticed how curious she was about stage shows and took decided to enroll her into acting classes. In 2003, a year into her career Sasha won a Young Artist Award for Best Performance in TV series. As she grew and matured into the star she was born to be, Sasha continued booking roles. ' ' In 2004, She made a guest appearance in Stargate SG1, and it wasn't long before she booked 2 episodes in 2005's TV Series "Wanted." But what really got the critics talking was a role she booked on the ever growing popular drama "House MD;" She played a young girl named Andie with terminal cancer. Her performance was so breathtaking, she was considered for a daytime Emmy for 2005. Sasha continued to rise in the career, landing a role in the creator of "Spy Kids." Sasha had two roles as Marissa and the Ice Princess in The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lava Girl. At the age of nine, she had five acting credits to her name, but was not forgetting her commercial work and modeling. She took part in Macy's Passport Show in 2004 and appeared on the cover of Childrens Business Magazine. During 2006, she filmed for a feature starring Sarah Michelle Gellar called The Air I Breathe. She then landed a lead in a "Hallmark Hall of Fame Movie" as Maggie in Claire. Both were released in 2007. Later that year, she appeared as the Goth Girl in Jessica Alba's Good Luck Chuck, and walked the Blue carpet at the Premiere in September 2007 with gorgeous style getting the paparazzi talking. We've watched Sasha grow from a little girl into a mature teen. She looks slightly older for her age, but is mature enough for any role she takes. In her spare time, she loves to hang out with her friends and go to parties. She has a Pekinese dog named Precious, a Persian cat named Pasha, and a fish named Crystal. She also enjoys music. During 2007 and 2008, she spent time living life as a kid. Though she still booked 2 guest roles, one in "CSI Miami" and a 2009 Release ]]of an guest appearance in Without a Trace. Sasha supports many charities including Camp Ronald Mcdonald for Good Times, making regular appearances with friends and costars to carnivals and signings. She is also friends with actors Taylor Lautner and Taylor Dooley from working with them on set of "Sharkboy" and "Lava girl." 2010 brings Sasha back onto our TV screens, with a recurring role as Amanda on the hit show, "Heroes" and as Alison in the highly anticipated Pretty Little Liars TV Show on ABC Family, based on the popular book series by Sara Shepard. Sasha is now recording her style of music in the studio. In 2011, Sasha did a Disney Original Movie: Geek Charming, with Sara Hayland and Matt Prokop. In 2013, Sasha released her first country single - "This Country Is Badass". Filmography Film Television Trivia *She was in the music video for "Rewind" by Skye Stevens. *Sasha Pieterse originally auditioned for Hanna Marin in Pretty Little Liars. *Sasha has a nose piercing. *Her favorite color is red. Gallery alison lauren dilaurentis sasha-pieterse-at-pretty-little-liars-panel-at-paley-fest_6.jpg 1925139_719619394757256_447227918_n.jpg pll22.png A77f51b6b71b11e3b5c712f7c4b3dcac 8.jpg 1464095 590076641065874 199140685 n.png 14a229a0b66111e3855e0a22f2d2d906 8.jpg 21 sasha pieterse alison dilaurentis pretty little liars (2).png 22b8e0a6b35711e188131231381b5c25 7.jpg 3x24 DAY 2 Sasha (1).jpg 4d263c7c6b2611e1a87612313804ec91 6 large.jpg 558088 672533062791768 63996280 n.jpg 600full-sasha-pieterse.jpg 6a00d8341c2ca253ef017d41a23c34970c-400wi.png 994661 672532646125143 890787970 n.jpg 9ae50f6ca56211e1aebc1231381b647a 6.jpg Alisom.jpg Alison-dilaurentis-sasha-pieterse.jpg B4.jpg Baby Sasha.jpg Boo boo and sasha LOVE.jpg Cody and Sasha oh.jpg E29c2dd40a8611e2877122000a1fbc4f 7-09292012184702000000.jpg From-Sasha-s-Instagram-sasha-pieterse-34107286-306-306.jpg From-Sasha-s-Instagram-sasha-pieterse-34107289-306-306.jpg Gorgeous!!!.jpg HSUS-Sasha-Pieterse-of-Pretty-Little-Liars.jpg Hipster Sasha.jpg Ian and Sasha omg.jpg Image Sasha.jpg Img-thing1.jpg Imgres12345.jpg Kinopoisk.ru-Sasha-Pieterse-1886321.jpg Large14.gif MrsD & Ali.png Normal 223.jpg Normal 227.jpg Normal 230.jpg SASHAP.jpg Sahs.jpg Sasah.jpg Sasha+Pieterse+Makeup+False+Eyelashes+emYW-2ehuv1l.jpg Sasha-Pieterse2.jpg Sasha-pieterse-gbf-first-look.jpg Sasha-pieterse-new-single-rpm-coming-soon.jpg Sasha-pieterse-rpm-video.jpg Sasha-pieterse-taylor-lautner.jpg Sasha-pieterse-zooey-magazine-launch-1ITdTf.jpg Sasha158.png Sasha3285.png Sasha45.jpg Sasha454.jpg Sasha528.jpg 524312a6b72411e3bf250ee929a7ce16 8.jpg Pll22.png Looking good.png Yoyo.png 46c29f96bd1411e39d070002c95400c2_8.jpg ead93498bd0811e398f612f9a6a6a72b_8.jpg 68467b12bc4511e3a81a126dbb3d9437_8.jpg pll12.jpg Sasha+Pieterse+Pretty+Little+Liars+Screening+UHah-Js4mOQl.jpg sasha-pieterse-pretty-little-liars-paleyfest-2014_1.jpg Screen Shot 2014-05-04 at 12.19.44 PM.png 923619 1444277795818721 1481904501 n.jpg 10311203_742526089125354_161406869_n.jpg 10387835 895072940509853 187258306 n.jpg 10349674_672974842767536_1378793225_n.jpg BpBXsB5CEAA2yaV.jpg Sasha+Pieterse+Pretty+Little+Liars+Celebrates+Ss1vRKyCoRTl.jpg 10453444_10152157084670233_2968559376124327999_n.jpg Category:Pretty Little Liars Cast Category:Actress Category:Females Category:Music Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5